Tightly fitting elastomeric articles, such as surgical and examination gloves, may be difficult to don due to blocking, the tendency of the glove elastomer to stick to itself. As a result, gloves often contain a powdered lubricant on the surface that contacts the skin of the wearer to facilitate donning. Most commonly, epichlorohydrin treated crosslinked cornstarch is dusted on the inside surface of the glove during manufacturing. While use of cornstarch does improve the donning characteristics of the glove, it may not be feasible for all applications. One such situation is the use of powders for surgical glove applications. If some of the powder inadvertently enters the surgical site, it may cause complications for the patient. For instance, the powder may carry an infectious agent or the patient may be allergic to the powder.
Other techniques may be used to improve the donning characteristics of surgical and examination gloves. These techniques include, for example, manufacturing the glove from a modified latex, using an inner layer of a hydrophilic polymer, providing lubricating particles on the inner surface of the glove, and the like. However, as some degree of blocking may occur with these techniques, there remains a need for a glove with improved donning characteristics.